


Sex Education With Professor Laufeyson

by fyreyantic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Sex Education, Tumblr: imagine-loki, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 06:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyreyantic/pseuds/fyreyantic
Summary: Susan grew up with abstinence-only sex education, so when she makes it to college and sees a one-off class for actual sex education, naturally she decides to go. The class is very informative but Susan can't help but be distracted by the attractiveness of their teacher, Professor Laufeyson. She waits until after class to ask him a question, but doesn't quite get the answer she expects.





	Sex Education With Professor Laufeyson

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an imagine from imagine-loki.

Susan had had a strong Christian upbringing. The kind of upbringing where certain subjects were very rarely brought up, and when they were, were described in a distasteful tone.

She was the kind of girl who, out of all of her siblings, was the only one who hadn’t gotten involved with the church immediately after school. Some of them had even dropped out of school to become missionaries. Susan remembered the small ceremonies they’d had. Everyone in a circle around them, hands lain on their head, and a moment where they were suddenly announced ‘sister’ or ‘brother’.

With all this in mind, moving to college had been, to say the least, a huge undertaking. Susan’s parents weren’t particularly supportive. It had taken a while to convince them it was a good idea. They were worried about her ‘purity’ and didn’t like the idea of her having interactions with boys her age. There were a lot of warnings on that front. Talk about the devil and temptation, as well as a strong implication that getting pregnant would be the absolutely worse thing in the world: bad for Susan, bad for the family, and bad in the eyes of God.

That was part of the reason for leaving her hometown - to get away from everything. She didn’t believe in god anymore – at least not the one her family worshiped – but Susan wasn’t going to go throw herself at the first man she saw. Probably not any man. She’d be too nervous.

Truth be told, Susan didn’t know a lot about sex. The height of sex education at her school had been ‘just don’t have sex’. That didn’t stop everyone. There were at least two teen pregnancies in Susan’s year. She also overheard girls talking about their sex lives with their boyfriends. It seemed a world away from her. Sure, she felt the beginnings of lust every now and again but she kept it down.

Everything was a whirlwind once Susan actually started attending college. There were parties, people were loud, and not drinking was seen as something a bit weird. Susan avoided them for the most part. She made new friends and got to live more freely and with less judgement than at her old home.

It was one week into her term that Susan saw something new on the notice board. It was an advertisement for a sex education program. Susan was naturally intrigued. There was a small moment of doubt but she decided it would be good idea. A hopefully safe environment to learn about all the things she’d be barred from learning. She took down the details on her phone. The class would be in a week. She just hoped it wasn’t run by a gross old man.

 

The class itself was in a small room out in the Science Block. There were a few other students there already as Susan slipped into a seat, stashing her bag to the side.

When he entered the room it was as though everything stopped but him. He moved with such fluidity and elegance. Every movement seemed magical, like Susan should be doing something to capture it because this might be her only chance to ever see it.

He introduced himself as Professor Laufeyson, who taught English but had volunteered to teach for this one class. Susan was mesmerised. His high cheekbones, his raven black hair, and the way his sharp green eyes met hers every now and then – Susan was painfully aware of how she felt about him. And she didn’t know how she felt about that.

Professor Laufeyson went through everything succinctly. He was engaging and showed no shame in talking about sex. He was completely open and frank, and answered any question that came his way with simplicity and patience. Susan wondered if she’d ever feel that comfortable even just saying the word ‘sex’.

But it was a lot to take in. He gave out pamphlets with information but Susan couldn’t keep it all in her head. By the time the topic of safe sex came up she felt a little lost. Even more so when Professor Laufeyson handed out to them all a banana and a condom each.

Susan eyed the condom uneasily. Professor Laufeyson was talking the class through it and Susan was the last to actually pick it up and open the package.

“Miss…?”

Susan blinked and with eyes wide looked up to see Professor Laufeyson in front of her.

“Susan,” she said quickly.

“Are you having difficulty with this?”

Susan glanced at the other students to see if they were paying attention. Maybe he was trying to humiliate her. The one girl who couldn’t put a condom on a banana. The one thing any idiot could do. But none of them were paying attention at all.

“I’m sorry, sir.”

Susan almost missed the way his eyes gleamed.

“Don’t apologise. If you need help working through this…”

Susan wanted to shake her head. If embarrassment and shame were stopping her from doing this, she was completely certain that an attractive man would only add to the difficulty.

“You take it out like so,” the Professor said, having teared open the wrapper and removing it from the package. “And you see the side where it’s rolled up?”

Susan nodded, feeling sure her face had turned red.

“You’ll want that over the head of the erect penis. Pick up the banana.”

Susan picked it up and watched him put it over one end of the banana.

“The small bubble at the tip is where the semen will go. So make sure you squeeze the tip with your finger and thumb and then slowly roll it all the way down to the base.”

She did as he instructed, all the while feeling extremely self-conscious.

“Ah – if you rush it might break,” he told her as she tried to roll it down hastily.

Susan was starting to think Professor Laufeyson was just sadistically enjoying her discomfort.

Once she finally had it down, she let go of the tip and made the mistake of meeting his eyes.

He was wearing a smile somewhere between predatory and charming.

“There. Not so hard, was it?”

“No, sir.”

The Professor’s lips twitched and he returned back to addressing the rest of the class.

 

Susan felt jittery by the end of the class. There were still so many things she’d missed, and so many things she didn’t understand.

She didn’t end up raising her hand at the Q&A. She couldn’t stand the idea of looking stupid or of having Professor Laufeyson’s attention on her in front of everyone.

After class was when Susan decided she’d ask. She waited while everyone dawdled out before approaching him.

Professor Laufeyson was gathering up his belongings. It took a moment for Susan to speak.

“Uh, Professor…”

“Yes?”

He looked up at her, speaking in that velvety tone that made her melt.

“I have some questions, and I know I was meant to ask them earlier but –“

“You were too scared to in front of everyone?”

Susan nodded.

“No matter. I have time. What would you like to know?”

Susan’s head whirled with thoughts as he stood up straight.

“Well, some of the things…Like, I don’t understand what a G spot is.”

His eyebrows rose.

“Why is it called that, and why does it do what it does, and where exactly…”

Susan bit her lip and had to look away. His gaze was too intense and too searching.

“Well, it’s named after the German gynaecologist Ernest Grafenburg. Scientifically it’s actually quite contentious whether it actually exists. Though,” the Professor said, voice getting lower, “I’m sure I could prove it to you.”

It took a moment for Susan to grasp his meaning. She looked around nervously.

“Sir, I…You’re my teacher, aren’t you? Aren’t we not supposed to…?”

“I’m not really your teacher – and I’m not overly fond of publicly displaying my private affairs. If those were your only obstacles…”

Susan bit her lip. Alarm bells were ringing in her head. Everything up to this point had been ‘don’t have sex’ and now she was faced with the most attractive offer she could have imagined.

“You’ll be gentle?” Susan asked quietly.

“Only as much as you want me to be,” Professor Laufeyson responded with a smirk.

“Okay.”

He moved quickly. With his body against hers he leaned down to kiss her. It wasn’t chaste, like what Susan was used to seeing, but passionate with his lips moving against her own. Susan had never really thought kissing would be that enjoyable but Professor Laufeyson was quickly proving her wrong. When he opened his mouth and deepened the kiss, Susan started reciprocating in equal measure.

Breaking apart, Susan saw the Professor looking down at her greedily. His hands trailed the sides of her torso. One slipped beneath her shirt to cup her breast.

“Sir, I thought you were going to show me where –“

His thumb brushed against her hardening nipple, which even through the fabric made Susan let out a short moan.

“Foreplay is important. Were you not listening earlier? And you really wouldn’t want me to rush this…would you?”

Professor Laufeyson emphasised his final words by rubbing his thumb more harshly. Susan took a shaky breath.

“You’re so sensitive…I wonder how much more keenly you’d respond without this fabric in the way.”

Susan hesitated at first but a voice inside her head reminded her that she probably wouldn’t get this opportunity again.

“Okay,” she told him.

He drew back his hand from under her shirt, which Susan then took off. She tried not to show how nervous she felt but she knew her hands were shaking as she unclipped her bra. Susan shrugged it off and tossed it to the side. She stood with shoulders tensed, uncomfortable under Professor Laufeyson’s intense gaze.

“Beautiful,” he murmured before cupping and gently caressing her breasts.

His hands were somewhat rough but his touch was soft. It felt good but it wasn’t nearly enough.

“Sir,” Susan said quietly.

“Yes?”

Professor Laufeyson met her eyes.

“Sir, can you please…”

Susan looked away.

“Please what?” he asked innocently.

“Please touch them like you said you would.”

Professor Laufeyson smiled. Once again he brushed his thumb against her nipple, playing with it in several different ways. It took Susan a while to realise that he was trying to find what elicited the biggest response. Her breath hitched at one particularly fervent touch.

“Have you ever come from this? From just being touched?”

Susan bit back a moan so she could speak.

“I don’t think – I don’t know if I’ve ever come,” she said in shame.

“What?”

He stopped entirely.

“I don’t know, I might have?” Susan suggested weakly.

“Oh darling,” Professor Laufeyson said, recovering, before purring in her ear, “you have no idea what you’re in for.”

He lifted her onto one of the desks so that she was sat upon it.

“Lie back,” he told her.

Susan did so as much as she could. Her head dangled off the edge, but the Professor quickly rectified this with putting another desk against the first.

“Raise your knees up and spread your legs.”

Once more Susan obeyed, realising that Professor Laufeyson now had a perfect view of her knickers as he flicked up her skirt. With one solo finger he reached forward and pressed against her cunt. Her underwear was soaked through. Susan hadn’t realised just how wet she was and once again felt that now too familiar self-consciousness as Professor Laufeyson looked at her, pleased and ever-so-slightly predatory.

“You’re already ready for me, aren’t you? Well, I’m afraid you’ll have to wait slightly longer. Just a few things…so you can prove to me that you were paying attention…”

He pulled at Susan’s knickers, and Susan made a quick job of removing them. Then he pulled her closer to the edge of the desk so that her feet were nearly off of it.

Professor Laufeyson took his index finger and taking some of her wetness, gently nudged her clit. Susan gasped softly.

“This,” he said, now circling it with his finger, “is known as what?”

It felt amazing. She moaned softly, her hips moving forward for more contact. Susan just wanted to bask in the feeling. She wanted more and all Professor Laufeyson seemed to want as to ask patronising questions.

“Do you truly not know?”

He took his finger away.

“No, I do! It’s…a clitoris,” Susan said shyly.

“Good. And this?” he asked, moving further down.

“Labia,” she replied.

If his primary objective was making her feel embarrassed, he was definitely achieving it.

“Minora,” Professor Laufeyson corrected. “Labia minora.”

Susan came close to rolling her eyes.

“Labia majora is, of course, this.”

Professor Laufeyson moved his finger to the side.

“And finally,” he said as he drew his finger to the seat of her wetness, “this goes without saying.”

Without any warning, his finger entered her.

Susan’s eyes grew wide.

At first it felt bizarre, but as another finger joined the first and Professor Laufeyson increased their pace in and out of her, a newfound need awoke in her.

“Professor – sir – is this what you were talking about?” Susan asked, slightly out of breath.

“What?”

“The spot,” she said.

He looked like he was about to laugh.

“Oh, no. This is a warm-up, darling.”

Professor Laufeyson fucked her harder with his fingers. Moans, gasps, and sighs fell from her lips in quick succession.

“Shall I have you?” she heard him ask. “Shall I fuck your sweet cunt until you wear out your voice in ecstasy? Until you’re sore and trembling from all the times I’ll have you come, until you don’t know if your pleas are for me to continue, or for me to stop?”

“Yes,” Susan gasped, “Please.”

Professor Laufeyson smiled deviously.

“Good.”

He removed his fingers and walked away from Susan completely. Confused, she sat up and saw him tearing open a condom wrapper.

“If a boy ever states that a condom is too small for him, please refer back to this.”

Susan saw Professor Laufeyson unclasp his belt and undo his dress trousers. His hard cock jutted out from beneath. It was large and thick, and for a moment Susan wondered how it’d fit inside her at all. He was fast rolling the condom on and returned to her reasonably quickly. Along the way he unbuttoned his shirt and his sleeves.

“Scoot forward,” he told her.

As she did so, he lifted her legs.

“Are you ready?” he asked with patience, though his darkened eyes spoke a lack of it.

Susan nodded.

Professor Laufeyson entered her slowly. It was a stretch and it made her feel strangely full. Susan could hear in his breathing how much he was trying to hold back. She wanted him to let go and just finally fuck her – but she knew he had his reasons.

“Tell me if it hurts,” he said.

“How much is in?” Susan asked curiously.

“Half. But not everyone can fit –“

He was cut off by his own moan. It was low, velvety, and full of lust.

“Not everyone can fit…?” Susan prompted.

“Men have different sizes, women have different sizes. Did I not cover this?”

Susan honestly couldn’t remember and she couldn’t concentrate on much besides Professor Laufeyson’s cock filling her and how much she just wanted him to move.

She felt him stop at last. His breathing was somewhat laboured, his eyes staring straight into hers.

“Fuck me,” Susan blurted out. “Please, professor. Please –“

Professor Laufeyson drew back and then thrust back again. Susan moaned and gripped the either sides of the desk as he moved within her. It was like nothing she’d ever felt before – amazing, intoxicating - but it was too slow and she knew he was holding back.

“Professor, I need more,” she implored.

“Do you?” he asked.

“Yes,” Susan hissed as she tried move herself so that she met his thrusts.

“So greedy,” Professor Laufeyson muttered to himself, smiling all the while at her efforts.

He took a firm grip on her hips and began fucking her fast and unrestrained. Susan was almost trembling with want and moaning with little respite. Professor Laufeyson started slamming hard into her, throwing his head back as a low and sultry groan passed his lips. Susan couldn’t get over how good his cock felt inside her and how quickly it was making her come undone. She could hear how erratic her own breathing was becoming.

“Lift your legs up,” Professor Laufeyson instructed.

Susan was confused; her legs were already up. She understood what he was getting at when he stopped and drew them up so her feet were over his shoulders.

“And now to answer your question,” he told her before thrusting back into her, albeit at a different angle.

Susan wasn’t following at all until all at once she felt him hit a spot that had her arching her back and gasping.

It was overpowering, incredible, and beyond anything she’d ever felt. She couldn’t stop moaning and only dimly registered Professor Laufeyson hastily telling her to cover her mouth. Susan trembled as she came back down to earth, but it only took a moment for his cock to have her coming hard again.

It didn’t seem to stop – she couldn’t tell where one orgasm ended and the other began. Susan was exhausted but she still couldn’t tell if she wanted the Professor to stop. His gaze on her was so intense. He was witnessing every one of her blissed out moments. If it weren’t for the haze in her mind Susan would have incredibly vulnerable.

At the last, she heard more than felt Professor Laufeyson come. He came breathlessly and stilled before falling back on short, low guttural groans.

Professor Laufeyson was catching his breath as he pulled out. Susan fell completely back against the desks, legs falling to dangle off the edge, and relaxed her muscles. She was completely worn out.

“That was the G-spot,” she heard Professor Laufeyson say from the front of the classroom.

“Wow,” was all Susan managed.

She could hear the clanging of the Professor’s belt as he put it back on.

“I wish I could’ve felt your cum inside of me,” Susan accidently said aloud.

She sat up quickly, worried at his reaction. Professor Laufeyson was looking at her with the slightest raise of his eyebrows. Then he smiled.

“I wish I could have had you leave this room with my cum still inside of you. Walk through campus, in front of your professors and peers, with my seed within you…”

Susan swallowed nervously. She didn’t know why that sounded so enticing, but it did.

“I digress. It would be inappropriate after just teaching you safe sex.”

Susan didn’t quite know how to react to that. Instead she scrambled to find her shirt and underwear. Putting them all on quickly, she looked to see what Professor Laufeyson was doing. He seemed to be waiting to say goodbye, which Susan supposed was nice of him.

Susan walked up to him a little shakily, still working on what she wanted to say. Before she could speak he offered her a business card. Susan took it from him in confusion.

“My personal email. Just in case you have any more questions or want to…review anything we’ve covered today.”

Professor Laufeyson gave her a suggestive smirk.

Eyes wide, Susan stood still as he turned from her and grabbed his things. His expression was cool and professional as he left the room.

Susan picked up her bag, took out her wallet, and slipped the card inside. She left the classroom with a smile.


End file.
